


Week Ten - “Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Ten - “Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”

“Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”  
Both brothers glared at the smartly dressed demon in front of us.   
"Really? No answer?" he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. And since you do want me to lie, I shall have you know that I do not find your new friend physically attractive at all."  
I could not help my small chuckle. Not because I was flattered, but merely because I appreciated his wit.   
"Are you done smart-mouthing?" Dean spat.  
The demon let his eyes flash red - that was new to me - and gave me a wink.  
"Crowley!"  
"Yes, love?" he replied, turning to look at Dean now.


End file.
